Checkmate
by hermitopheles
Summary: Forced into a marriage that neither of them want, Hinata and Sasuke must come to terms with sharing a caged future together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Not a very original premise, I know.

* * *

**Checkmate  
Chapter One  
**

Hinata sat with her hands tightly clenched in her lap, keeping her head bowed obediently as the elders decided her future—toyed with her life. The loud beat of her heart threatened to burst from her chest, and she felt dizzy—disoriented—as the word _marriage_ was repeated over and over. She had known this would happen, had even expected it, but now that it was upon her, Hinata felt sick to the stomach at the idea of entering a loveless _arrangement_.

Naruto came to mind, but no, he was married to Sakura now, and they had a child on the way. It made her happy to see _him_ happy, even as it drowned her in sorrow and heartache. They were never meant to be, and they had never _been_. Hinata knew it had been nothing but infatuation, a crush that went further than she should have allowed it, but knowing that didn't take away the sting of a love unreturned. If anything, it made her feel pathetic. Worthless, the way she was seen in the eyes of her clan.

_If it weren't for Neji and Hanabi, I don't know how I'd survive the weight of their shame..._

"Sasuke Uchiha! You cannot be serious? Hinata may no longer be heiress, but she is still my daughter!"

Her head whipped up fast at her father's exclamation. Hinata wasn't sure if she had ever seen him look so angry—insulted and disappointed, yes, but never so angry. It warmed her heart to know that he cared...

_Wait... Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Marry... Sasuke Uchiha?_

It took all her strength not to faint from the sheer absurdity of such a proposition. Sasuke Uchiha may now once again be a Konoha shinobi—thanks to his former team mates, who had refused to give up on him—but he had lost none of the anger and hatred of his youth. He was even more unapproachable than before, withdrawing into himself and taking mission after mission once he was cleared for work. On occasion, Naruto and Sakura managed to persuade him into joining them and their peers for a get-together, but he would never say much, nor would he stay for long. He would simply sit in the corner and brood, a black hole that threatened to seep away any happiness within you should you get too close.

Hinata suddenly felt horrible for judging Naruto's best friend so harshly, and normally she would be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but that was before she learnt that he was being considered as a potential husband.

_I don't even know how to talk to him. How can I be his wife if I am scared of him?_

She was shocked out of her thoughts when her father stormed past with a clipped, "Come, Hinata." Rising as quickly and gracefully as she would while trembling from head to toe, Hinata hurried after Hiashi, her father's posture stiff with rage. She kept silent, following him to his office. As she sat before him, the desk a welcome barrier, Hinata kept her eyes trained on her lap, feeling meek in the presence of the man she tried desperately—perhaps pointlessly—to please despite his constant disappointment in her.

"Hinata."

Cautiously looking up at her father, she was confused to see the concern in his eyes. It must have shown on her face, for he quickly covered it up with his usual stoic expression. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, clearly unhappy with what he had to say.

"Hinata... The council has decided that a marriage between you and Sasuke Uchiha would be an asset to the Hyuuga. Despite my objections, they were unanimous, and had I refused, the only recourse would be to have you... branded. I cannot allow that to happen, and in..."

The longer her father spoke, the more Hinata felt detached from the situation. It felt so surreal... She would either have to marry Sasuke, or become part of the branch house, her forehead marked like Neji's and the many servants that tended to her needs. Like the women in the kitchens, who had taught her how to cook, their hostility fading when they saw how sad and lonely a child she had been... _Still_ was.

When she spoke, it sounded distant to her ears—almost like an echo—and Hinata wondered if this was what shock felt like, as though she wasn't quite _there_.

"Has S-Sasuke Uchiha agreed?"

She felt calm. Too calm.

"Not yet... But he will."

Much too calm.

"I s-see. Thank you, Otousan. I-I think I'll retire to my room now..."

Her father looked pained, and he chose his words carefully, as though he had wished to say them many times beforehand but never found the right time, nor the courage.

"Of course. I... I am very sorry about this. If I had known..."

_If you had known, would I still be the heiress? No... Because then Hanabi would be the council's next target, if only to get me to play into their hands._

Hinata felt the need to comfort her father, if only in words.

"N-No. If not me, it would be H-Hanabi. I will perform my d-duty as a Hyuuga."

Standing, she bowed respectfully and exited the room. She felt as light as the wind, the faces of those around her blurring as she made her way towards her bedroom, her feet relying on memory as she padded silently along the wooden floorboards.

When she was safely behind closed doors, Hinata felt the world fall on her shoulders, dragging her down onto the bed with heavy sobs, and an even heavier heart.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Sasuke Uchiha was taking the news no better. He didn't _want_ to be married, and he certainly didn't want to be married to a _Hyuuga_. When he fought back—blindly—he was quickly put in his place;_ "Marry the woman or be sent to one of the many countries that want your head, preferably separate from your body."_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Checkmate  
Chapter Two**

They were to have an engagement period of one month. _One month_. The two of them were taken off active duty, and although they would not be forced to spend time with one another, it was strongly, _strongly_ encouraged. Hinata wanted nothing to do with Sasuke, and Sasuke wanted nothing to do with Hinata, but both understood that it would be beneficial to at least become _better acquainted_ before living together for the rest of their lives.

And so that lead to them walking together along the streets of Konoha, neither attempting a conversation despite the awkward silence. Hinata was painfully aware of the whispering villagers, the news of their engagement quickly spreading throughout Konoha, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. They were _staring_, and Hinata thought that if she blushed any harder, she might burst into flame.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was busy scowling at anyone who dared to meet his eyes. He could hear what they were saying, about how_ "poor Hinata"_ was stuck with a _"monster"_ like him. They looked at her with pity and concern, while he got only their contempt and hatred, and though it _shouldn't_ have hurt, it _did_. In the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered how Naruto had lived with such scorn for so long. _Naruto's stronger than me in many ways, I now realise... Not that I'll ever tell the dobe that._

He didn't realise that Hinata had stopped moving until he nearly bumped into her. Stepping back, Sasuke wondered what had her looking so... _terrified_. _What happened?_

When someone latched onto his side, wrapping their arms around him and filling his nose with perfume strong enough to give anyone a headache, Sasuke caught on to the situation. Shrugging the girl off, he automatically moved to stand in front of Hinata, knowing that these types of women could prove to be volatile. He didn't care about the Hyuuga, but she _was_ now his fiancée, and despite what everyone else—apart from these fangirls—thought, he had a conscience. He wouldn't let Hinata get mixed up in all this stupidity.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! How could you do this to me? What does that stupid Hyuuga bitch have that I don't?"

Hinata gasped at the aggression in the other woman's voice. She had never been addressed in such a way, and it bewildered her as much as it made her want to cry. Instinctively, she stepped closer to Sasuke, her hand reaching up to lightly grasp the back of his shirt. She could look after herself—she was a kunoichi, after all—but Hinata was out of her element here. Peering around the Uchiha, she flinched at the hatred being directed at her from a _civilian_. She didn't know what to do.

Hearing her gasp, Sasuke reached behind himself to press her closer to him; it was nothing personal, but he felt better knowing she was well within reach. He had planned to be polite to the unknown woman, or as polite as _he_ could be, but _screw that, she called his fiancée a bitch._ The way Hinata buried her face into his shoulder blade only furthered his indignation. _Don't people have respect any more?_

About to make a biting remark, Sasuke was cut off when a blur of blonde and purple barged in front of him only to do it for him. Ino Yamanaka stood with her hands clenched as she launched into a threat-filled tirade against the fangirl, as well as towards the other no-namers hanging back in the distance.

"How dare you call Hinata that? And how dare you touch Sasuke! Hinata is a Hyuuga, as well as the future joint-head of the Uchiha clan, and you have no right causing problems! If I so much as hear _anything_ about _any_ of you—and I know who you are—you will have to deal with not only _me_, but the whole of Rookie Nine! You leeches got it?"

Judging by the paling of all their faces and the stuttering of the leader of their little pack, they got the message loud and clear. They quickly retreated, grumbling about "Ino-pig" and "tyrants". With a loud sigh, Ino pirouetted around and stood with her hands on her hips, assessing the two of them.

"Hinata, you can come out now!"

Hinata blushed as she let go of Sasuke's shirt and shuffled out from behind him, her face getting hotter as Ino giggled at her.

"You're so cute, Hinata. But seriously, you guys are gonna have to watch out for those crazies. I used to be one of them, remember? They don't easily take "no" for an answer. Oh, and congratulations! I hope I'm invited to the engagement party! "

"R-right. T-Thanks, Ino."

A short wave at the two of them, and off she went. Sasuke was a little confused—Ino wasn't one of his fangirls any more? He knew she had warned off the others, and he was relieved that she had, but he _had_ held suspicions towards her motives. It must have shown on his face, as Hinata answered his thoughts.

"I-Ino is in a r-relationship with Chouji. They've been t-together for almost a year now..."

"I see."

They stood there facing one another, suddenly even more awkward than before. Hinata was finding the dirt ground _incredibly_ fascinating, and Sasuke was very, _very_ interested in the bird perched on the roof over in the distance. Clearing his throat, he struggled to find something to talk about, as the silence was beginning to feel painful. Meanwhile, Hinata was berating herself for being so socially-inept.

"So..."

"Yes! I mean, y-yes?"

Hinata wanted nothing better than to curl up into a hole and die, but she forced herself to look up at the Uchiha, who actually seemed more amused than anything. Before she could stop herself, she was pouting, and now Sasuke was openly laughing at her. _Laughing_.

"S-Sasuke..."

She wasn't the only one who was surprised—the entire street was staring at the Uchiha as though he had grown another head. Unfortunately, he caught on quickly, sobering up immediately and now looking embarrassed. Hinata found herself wanting to make him laugh again; in that one moment, he had seemed so open and free... But that time was over for now. If anything, he looked angry again. _Probably at himself..._

Deciding to distract him from his thoughts, Hinata timidly smiled as she suggested they stop somewhere for lunch. At Sasuke's nod, she led the way, looking back now and then to make sure he was still following. Heading towards a small cafe that very few people knew about, as it was situated at the end of a rather confusing route, Hinata stepped inside and made herself comfortable at her usual seat.

The warm welcome she received as a menu was handed to them made her feel very lucky to have stumbled upon this place a long time ago, and judging from the way Sasuke was scoping out the place, this was the first time he had been here. The cafe was dimly lit, the walls lined with paintings of far away landscapes while the tables each had a candle waiting for a romantic dinner. Hinata hoped that Sasuke liked it.

"I f-found this place by a-accident. I like it h-here..."

Sasuke simply hummed in response, but he seemed relaxed—at least, Hinata thought so. They were the only customers inside, and the scent of freshly-baked bread coming in from the kitchen only added to the homely atmosphere. Their orders didn't take long to arrive, and while they ate in silence, it was surprisingly comfortable. Hinata made a mental note to find more quiet places for them to go to, while Sasuke made his own about allowing Hinata to choose their destinations from now on. _I guess Hinata is okay... so far._

* * *

Standing before the Hyuuga gates, Sasuke stared resolutely over her shoulder while Hinata fidgeted nervously. Their 'date' hadn't been a disaster—in fact, it was somewhat pleasant despite the fangirl ambush—and so neither of them were sure how to end it. Sasuke hadn't stalked off like he imagined himself doing earlier, and Hinata hadn't run off in tears like she had envisioned, so they hadn't planned any other type separation.

Gathering all her courage, simply to wish him a good afternoon, Hinata opened her mouth... only to squeak as she spotted Neji walking towards them from the town's direction, back from his mission. _Oh no. Neji-niisan doesn't know! What do I do? What do I say? What will Sasuke say?_

As Neji neared them, he realised who Hinata was standing with, and his steps became more guarded—calculated. It was no secret that Neji was not a big fan of Sasuke's, and the only reason he was even civil towards the Uchiha was because of Naruto, something Sasuke exploited as much as possible. There was no telling how the older Hyuuga would react to news of her and Sasuke's engagement. It didn't help that Sasuke was now tense beside her, looking ready for a fight. _Please don't fight..._

Neji was now right before them, and Hinata still had no idea of what to do, or even how to broach the subject in a way that wouldn't enrage her cousin. After the Chuunin Exams, he had become extremely protective of her, much like the older brother she always thought him as, but she could only see that as being a problem right now.

"Uchiha... What are you doing here, with Hinata-sama?"

_Please don't say it. Let me tell Neji-niisan later..._

"As Hinata's _fiancé_, I have every right to be here, _with her_."

Hinata felt the sudden urge to hurt Sasuke, but she didn't want Neji to do it for her either. As her cousin's face twisted in rage and confusion, and Sasuke stood there looking _smug_, as though he had somehow gotten the upper-hand, Hinata was quick to defuse the situation as best as she could. Turning to Sasuke, she quietly informed him that she come by to see him tomorrow morning, and with a firm hand on Neji's arm, she guided her cousin into the Hyuuga grounds.

Neji didn't want to budge, but he could not refuse Hinata's pleading eyes, and so he followed obediently, despite wanting nothing better than to punch the _stupid smirk_ of the Uchiha's _stupid face_. Once inside, however, he was busy demanding an explanation.

"_Engaged?_ You're _engaged_ to that... To _Sasuke Uchiha_? Please tell me he was lying, Hinata-sama."

Her sad smile said all he needed to know. Discarding all formalities, Neji embraced her, telling her all_ she_ needed to know in one simple move. Wrapping her arms around him in return, Hinata gripped onto the back of his shirt, vaguely comparing the fabric to Sasuke's shirt. Shoving the thought away, she gently separated herself from her cousin and put as much conviction as she could into her next words. She didn't even stutter.

"It's okay, Neji-niisan. It really is okay."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Checkmate  
Chapter Three**

Early the next morning, Hinata slipped out of the Hyuuga complex before Neji woke. He always slept in after a lengthy mission, and Hinata was thankful for this as the last thing she wanted was to be questioned further. After she had reassured her cousin that she was fine with arranged marriage, she had locked herself in her room, only leaving to eat dinner and use the bathroom. She had yet to discuss things with Hanabi, as her sister was busy learning clan matters in preparation for the future, and Hinata had the sneaking suspicion that their father was avoiding her. Perhaps he felt guilty... but still, Hinata longed for some sort of parental attention, and once again, she wished her mother was still alive.

Sasuke came to mind, and suddenly she felt ashamed. He had lost each and every one of his family members, and after avenging the massacre of the Uchiha clan by the hands of his brother*, Sasuke was now all alone. She should not feel sorry for herself while there were others who had suffered so much more.

Sensing another's chakra close by, Hinata searched the area around here. She was near the training grounds, and sometimes there were a few eager shinobi already beginning their day, but there was only one that she could feel nearby. As she approached the source, Hinata saw Sasuke sitting alone on a bench, looking out towards the trees. Upon seeing her... fiancé, Hinata felt warring emotions roar up—hesitation, fear, hope, and _anger_. Shocked, she realised that she was angry at him for the stunt he pulled yesterday with Neji, and the more she thought about it, the more incensed she was becoming. And when Sasuke turned his dark eyes towards her, looking so _calm_, her temper flared to extremes.

"S-Sasuke! You are... You are a... You are a j-jerk!"

His eyes widened as she stood over him, hands clenched at her sides and her expression livid. Sasuke was tempted to laugh—the situation was almost surreal, as who would think that_ Hinata Hyuuga_ would yell at him—but he had enough sense to quickly push down the urge. She _did_ have the Byakugan, which could prove painful, and besides, Sasuke knew what she was talking about.

Standing to loom over his fiancée and forcing Hinata to take a step back as his face neared hers, Sasuke crossed his arms and simply stared her down, before... apologising. Sort of.

"Hyuuga... I'm sorry for telling your cousin something he couldn't handle."

Hinata visibly deflated, her sudden and unexpected anger at Sasuke dissipating even though that was by far one of the worst apologies she had ever heard. She now felt silly for blowing up like that, her guilt at being so rude—to her future husband!—making her face crumple into that of severe disappointment. _I can't do anything right!_

Clenching the front of her jacket, she bowed her head and fought against the tears that refused to heed to her will, spilling down her cheeks as tried desperately not to let Sasuke notice. When strong arms wrapped around, albeit rather awkwardly, Hinata only cried harder, her tears disappearing into Sasuke's shirt. Clinging to the Uchiha, she hiccuped as she told him how scared she was, how she didn't want to get married, and about how Naruto went and married Sakura even though she had confessed her love for him...

Sasuke said nothing throughout all this, just holding her while she let it all out. When Hinata finally pulled herself away from the Uchiha, she looked guiltily at the wet patch on his shirt, but Sasuke either didn't care or was ignoring it.

"I'm s-sorry, S-Sasuke... I don't know w-what overcame m-me..."

She looked as though she would burst into tears once again, so Sasuke rushed to assure her that it was alright. It wasn't—he had felt incredibly uncomfortable just then—but she didn't need to know that. Her watery, yet bright smile convinced him that he had done the right thing, even if it was at his own expense.

Returning to the bench, Sasuke shifted over so there was enough room for Hinata to join. She hesitated for a split second before sitting beside him, poking together two of her fingers as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Feeling self-conscious, Sasuke's cheeks heated up, and he scowled.

"Stop it, Hinata."

"S-Sorry."

They sat like that for some time, listening as the birds began to fully awaken, and the town's buzz grew louder and louder. When the sun grew hotter, Hinata excused herself, and Sasuke found himself watching as she faded out of sight, her long black hair shining purple in the sunlight.

It was Sakura who found him next.

* * *

"Hinata is a good person, Sasuke-kun. She will make a good wife."

Sakura had only just found out about the engagement, when Ino had stopped by for a visit. She had been busy for the past few days organising things for the baby, and so the gossip had initially flown past her ears. She remembered a time when even the mention of Sasuke had completely absorbed her attention, but now she had other things to deal with, like marriage and motherhood... It was strange how things worked out in the end.

Still, as soon as Sakura had heard, she had gone in search of her former team-mate. When she had found him, he had been sitting alone on a bench on the outskirts of town, staring into nothingness. Knowing that she would have to be careful with her choice of words, she had edged in the topic of his engagement here and there until Sasuke himself had snapped at her and told her, "Out with it, Sakura."

She hadn't managed to get much out of him, but he seemed okay. More okay than she had expected. In all honesty, Sakura had been prepared to find him beating the hell out of some hapless tree at the training grounds; if Naruto had been back from his mission, then she'd expect him to have replaced the tree. His calm acceptance of the situation was a little perplexing, and somewhat worrying.

When she went to question him further, he interrupted abruptly.

"I have no choice, Sakura, and I don't think Hinata has any, either. If I didn't accept their terms, I'd probably be executed already, and Hinata..."

Giving her some credit, Sasuke let Sakura figure out Hinata's fate if she had not agreed to the arrangement. Remembering what she had heard from Naruto about Neji, and the whispers about Hanabi being the new Hyuuga heiress, she mulled over the information... and gasped, horrified.

"They'd _brand_ her? If she didn't agree, they would _brand_ her, am I right?"

"That seems like the logical step to them."

"That's barbaric! Poor Hinata..."

When Sakura eventually left, almost late for a routine check-up at the hospital, Sasuke made his way towards the Memorial Stone.

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga, huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he fought down the urge to yell. He had picked an unfortunate time to pay his respects as his former-sensei had seen fit to visit at that precise moment, even as Sasuke doubted the copy-nin's surprise at seeing him. If he had learnt anything, it was that Kakashi Hatake was _only_ to be trusted when in a life and death situation, with everything said outside of those times to be considered dubious and possibly humiliating. There were exceptions, of course.

"You could do worse. She is very pretty, I suppose."

_You suppose?_

Glaring at the older man, he ended up scowling when Kakashi smiled in 'understanding', correcting himself.

"No, she is definitely very pretty. Not to my tastes, but I'm not the one marrying her, am I?"

Growling, Sasuke turned to leave, not wanting to discuss his fiancée's appearance when it meant he would actually have to _think_ about it. He stopped when he heard Kakashi call his name, the teasing gone from his voice.

"Sasuke... See this as an opportunity to start over. Don't waste it."

Nodding to show that he had heard, Sasuke escaped to the safety of his apartment, needing to get away from everyone lest he be given some_ more_ advice on his situation. Right now he needed to evaluate things, and only on _his_ terms.

**TBC**

* * *

*Madara is not in this universe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A short chapter, but it says all it needs to.

* * *

**Checkmate  
Chapter Four**

Sasuke had only just managed to relax when someone decided to try and break his door down, the loud banging on the wood shaking the walls and knocking the kitchen clock to the floor. He could hear cursing behind the door, and then a threat to break it down if he—Sasuke assumed he was the 'bastard' in question—didn't open it immediately.

Storming over, Sasuke wrenched the door wide open, and a flurry of brown with streaks of red rammed into him. Stumbling back, his reflexes kicked in, and within two seconds, Sasuke was forcing a _furious_ Kiba Inuzuka against the wall, his forearm pressed against the other man's throat. Growling could be heard behind him, and Sasuke was reminded that Inuzuka's mutt, Akamaru or whatever, was no longer the size of a cat. It was an uneasy stand-off, with Kiba trying unsuccessfully to unpin himself from the Uchiha, and Sasuke keeping an eye on the dog and those sharp teeth.

"Call off your mutt and I'll let you go."

"Haaa... Fine! Akamaru, down! Now get off me, you piece of shi—"

Wincing as he was shoved unceremoniously to the floor, Kiba quickly shot up to his feet, dusting himself off. Sasuke had his back to him, and with a snarl, Kiba marched forward to grab his shoulder; he faltered when Sasuke tensed and asked, _too_ calmly, "What do you want, Inuzuka?"

Quickly withdrawing his hand, Kiba folded his arms tightly across his chest and snorted.

"What do you think? Like hell a bastard like you is getting married to Hinata-chan while I have anything to say about it!"

Sasuke finally turned to face him, his expression unreadable. Moving towards Kiba, who had to step further and further back to avoid him, Sasuke manoeuvred both the Inuzuka and Akamaru out past the doorway and into the hall. With a cool, "Then I guess it's lucky that you have no say in this," Sasuke slammed the door in Kiba's face.

Incensed, Kiba was about to burst back in there when a hand on his shoulder stopped him; glancing back, he saw his reflection in dark glasses and sighed in defeat. Shino had most of his face hidden by his jacket, as usual, but Kiba could tell that his team-mate was not pleased with him. He scowled.

"What?"

"We should go see Hinata, not break into peoples' apartments."

Grumbling to himself, Kiba reluctantly followed behind Shino as the bug-nin led the way down the stairwell and into the street. As his temper cooled, he began to regret storming into Sasuke's place like that. Shino and he had returned from a mission no more than thirty minutes ago, and already he had heard of Hinata and Sasuke's engagement from three different sources. Without any thought to consequences, he had bolted over to the Uchiha's apartment, determined to get answers or at least punch the jerk in the face.

Akamaru barked, and Kiba automatically jumped up to sit upon his back, tanned fingers sliding through the white fur comfortingly. Hinata would surely set things straight.

* * *

Hinata's hands clenched in her lap, her expression pained. Kiba and Shino sat before her in one of the lesser used tea rooms, neither one of them looking particularly happy. Untouched cups of tea lay before them on the small table between Hinata and her two team-mates, and the room was unnaturally silent. She hadn't intended for them to hear about her engagement like this—not from villagers gossiping—but they had been away on a tracking mission, unable to be contacted.

"K-Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... I'm s-sorry."

Kiba scowled at her, and Shino sighed. Before Kiba could make things worse and upset Hinata further, which the Inuzuka was rather good at when this angry, Shino spoke up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The situation is, as you have explained, out of both yours and Sasuke's hands."

Hinata smiled faintly, and both men relaxed somewhat, although Kiba still wanted to blame the whole thing on Sasuke. The last Uchiha may be a Konoha shinobi once again, but he was still a traitor in his eyes. Nothing changed the fact that Sasuke left behind those who cared about him to fulfil his own selfish goals, never thinking about the pain he put them through. Kiba wondered how Sakura and Naruto were able to welcome Sasuke back so easily, though he knew he would do the same for Shino and Hinata.

"T-Thank you, Shino-kun."

The three of them fell back into familiar territory, Shino and Kiba—mostly Kiba—telling Hinata all about their mission, and Hinata giggling at Kiba's vivid descriptions. They avoided the topic of Sasuke and their engagement, and when her two team-mates eventually left to rest up and see their families, Hinata felt a little stability return to her life.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Very, very slowly getting somewhere.

* * *

**Checkmate**  
**Chapter Five**

"I wish I could have heard the news from you and not from the baker's wife..."

Hinata fidgeted as her former-sensei gently chastised her, an apology on her lips. She knew that she should have told Kurenai straight away, but even now she was still in a bit of a daze. She was getting _married_ to _Sasuke Uchiha_. Hinata had accepted her fate, but it still felt like a dream.

Glancing up, Hinata relaxed as Kurenai's expression softened, her gaze warm. Kurenai had been the closest thing to a mother for Hinata, though she had never allowed the older woman to get as close as perhaps she should have. Hanabi didn't remember their mother, but Hinata did, and as she grew older, she had latched on desperately to the memories that were beginning to fade.

"Hinata, are you _really_ okay with this? I'm sure there is something I can do—talk to Tsunade-sama, or..."

Hinata shook her head vehemently.

"N-No Hyuuga unbranded is allowed t-to leave the c-clan. I d-don't... Marrying S-Sasuke is f-for the best."

Kurenai didn't look very convinced—she had her own doubts as to Sasuke's suitability as a husband—but if Hinata didn't want to elaborate, she would not push. When her former student changed the subject to her pregnancy, Kurenai obliged, Hinata's pale hand joining her own where it laid on her growing abdomen. Both their smiles were tinged with sadness.

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure what to do with her remaining free time. The lack of missions felt odd, and the idea of training wasn't particularly appealing, not when the clouds were darkening more and more by the minute. She knew it wasn't very professional to be put off by the weather, but even ninja could catch the common cold.

Hurrying home, she realised that she hadn't seen Sasuke today, nor had she made any plans with him. Debating with herself whether or not to visit him, even though all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a good book, the decision was taken from her hands when Sasuke jumped down from a nearby rooftop. Shocked, Hinata's hands flew up to grasp at her jacket, eyes widening as she looked up at her fiancé.

"S-Sasuke!"

Stepping back as he approached, Hinata squeaked when her back hit a wall. Cornered, she eyed Sasuke warily, thoroughly confused. The Uchiha was too good at keeping his emotions in check; Hinata had no idea what he was thinking.

"Keep that dog of yours away from me if you don't want him to get hurt."

Hinata had no idea what he was talking about.

"D-Dog?"

Sasuke scowled. He hated having to explain himself more than what he considered necessary.

"Inuzuka. Your old team-mate."

Quickly realising that Kiba must have confronted Sasuke about the engagement, Hinata gasped in dismay. Clasping her hands before her, she bowed low, almost hitting her head against Sasuke's chest.

"I humbly apologise for any rudeness on Kiba's part. Please forgive his actions which were out of concern for me."

A finger poked her in the forehead, pushing her back into a standing position. Sasuke was observing her with a somewhat thoughtful expression.

"You didn't stutter."

"H-Huh?"

Snorting, Sasuke muttered, "Never mind," before grasping her wrist and pulling her after him. Following in a daze, Hinata vaguely noted how despite his strength, his hand held her gently. They walked for a few minutes in silence, and Hinata eventually saw that they were heading towards the café she had shown him the other day.

* * *

They sat there drinking their tea in silence. A giggle could be heard from near the kitchen, and Hinata's cheeks heated up; she valiantly fought the urge to hide behind her hair. Sasuke looked unmoved, despite seeing the little girl—who was peeking at them from behind the counter—in the corner of his eye.

Quiet shuffling made Hinata turn her head, and then lower her gaze further down until it fell upon a little girl, no more than five years old. Hinata hadn't known that the café owners had a child, but she supposed their daughter would normally be at school—she was no ninja, judging from the unmarked hands that held a pink handkerchief—and was off sick for the day.

"Um... Nee-san... Nee-san is really pretty!"

The last part had been yelled, shocking Hinata into embarrassed silence as the little girl rushed away, suddenly shy. Sasuke made a sound in the back of his throat, and she stole a quick glance at him, but he was looking out the window, though she couldn't see anything worth looking at quite that_ intensely_.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Hyuuga."

They spent the next half hour pretending that Sasuke hadn't, in his own way, complimented Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke had walked Hinata home, ignoring the glare Neji had shot him when he approached the compound gates. Either that had been remarkable timing, or the older Hyuuga had been waiting for Hinata's return for who knows how long. Sasuke decided to test the latter theory out another time, just to piss Neji off.

"T-Tomorrow, then?"

It should have been annoying, to know he had little to do during a day than to train and visit Hinata, but Sasuke had to admit that she was tolerable company. She stuttered, blushed and got embarrassed much too easily, but she was quiet, probably rather intelligent as she_ was_ a Hyuuga, and easy on the eyes. Not that he noticed that—not really. It was just a fact.

"Hn. After training."

Hinata knew he trained early in the mornings. When Naruto wasn't on missions, he would often be seen training with the Uchiha, despite his later complaints that he hated getting up so early. Hinata suspected that Sakura was partially behind it, if only to help her husband maintain a decent sleeping pattern.

"At the c-café?"

With his nod, Hinata smiled hesitantly before joining Neji and heading towards the main house. Sasuke watched her retreat until she turned a corner, her cousin obviously grilling her the entire way. Sasuke found himself wondering what she told him—was it negative?—but pushed the thought out of his mind, feeling foolish. They were still just acquaintances, after all. It's not like she would have any feelings towards him either way.

Sasuke knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Sometimes it was intentional, but mostly it felt like he couldn't help it. People were nosy, and people liked to judge you before knowing anything other than facts without context. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have to explain himself or his actions to anyone he didn't care to. If people didn't like that, then too bad.

He felt gloomy again, and Sasuke half-wished that Hinata would come back, if only to distract him from his thoughts.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to reviews:**  
Darkangl28 - I already replied via PM, but I didn't want to leave you out on here.  
BornfromDarkness - Thank you! I guess Sakura decided that Sasuke was but a childhood infatuation, and she understands the situation with the Hyuuga clan.  
NanamiYatsumaki - Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Kanra-Kaoru - I'll have to think up a name! I'm not quite sure how far along Sakura is yet, though. As for Ino and Chouji, I'm not sure if he still likes her, as my memory fails me, but why not? Chouji is often overlooked.

**A/N:** I'm excited about the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Checkmate****  
Chapter Six**

When a servant informed Hinata of a visitor, she had been surprised to see Ino Yamanaka waiting in the courtyard, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulder as she crouched before a bed of flowers that Hinata had been working hard to grow. The Hyuuga land was hard and unyielding; a reflection on the clan itself, perhaps.

"Hinata-chan!"

Standing abruptly, Ino hurried over to the Hyuuga with a bright smile on her face. The affectionate suffix to her name made Hinata's cheeks warm with delight; she and Ino were not particularly close, but it would seem that it was purely from lack of contact and not any dislike.

"G-Good morning! How m-may I help you?"

Hinata made to bow, but was stopped by Ino's hand wrapping around her wrist. Confused, she found herself trailing behind the taller girl as she was led out of the compound and towards the inner village.

"Um... Ino..?"

Hearing her name, Ino turned her head to look over her shoulder with a grin.

"Don't look so worried, Hinata! It's a surprise, okay? So I can't let you know a thing about it until we get there."

While still confused, this reassured Hinata, and so she continued to be pulled along without a fight. It was only around eight o'clock, and yet the village was already bustling with energy. Two children ran past, almost running into them, both wielding pretend swords, and Hinata found herself wondering how long it would be until they entered the academy and began to use real weapons. She suddenly felt sad, but Hinata had no time to dwell on her thoughts as it appeared that they had reached their destination.

_The flower shop? Ino's family business?_

Stepping through the doorway, she gasped at the sight before her. Balloons decorated the store, and a huge sign saying 'Congratulations, Future Mrs Uchiha' hung from the ceiling. Sakura, Tenten, Temari (when had she arrived in Konoha?) and Ino gathered around her, a smile on each of their faces. Tears threatened to fall, and Hinata felt so overwhelmed that she had to sit down.

Helped to a chair by Sakura, Hinata looked around the room some more, dazed. With the addition of the flowers, the room looked wonderful. In the back of her mind, she hoped that this wouldn't strain the Yamanaka business too much.

"E-Everyone..."

Sakura interrupted.

"Hinata, I know that this engagement is arranged, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate! You'll be the second of us girls to get married! And to _Sasuke Uchiha_, no less."

Ino chimed in.

"Yeah, regardless how you feel about him now, you should still pat yourself on the back. Man, back in the day, how I would've _died _to become Mrs Uchiha..."

"Like that would have happened!"

"Shut-up, billboard brow!"

Giggling, Hinata looked over towards the other two. Tenten waved with a small smile, before walking over with Temari. Hinata liked Tenten, and was used to seeing her come by to get Neji for training. She also had the sneaking suspicion that there was more to their relationship than friendship, but Neji-niisan would let her know when he was ready.

"Congratulations, Hinata. I only just heard, though my source wasn't very happy with your engagement. Still, I know that you would make a good wife to Uchiha. I don't know him well, so I won't judge him for the past."

"T-Thank you, Tenten. I d-don't think Neji will ever like S-Sasuke, though..."

Temari laughed at this, amused.

"No alpha male likes another alpha!"

If Hinata had to choose a word for how she felt about Temari, it would be _admiration._ The Sand kunoichi was skilled, pretty, and bold. She was also in a stable relationship with Shikamaru Nara, despite the long distance. Hinata supposed it was good for them, since Temari was independent, and Shikamaru seemed to relish his alone time.

Their attentions were turned back to Ino and Sakura, who were now bickering over what colour hair Sakura and Naruto's child would have. Smiling, Hinata settled in to enjoy her little 'party'. It was nice to know that she had friends who would go out of their way like this, just for her.

It made her engagement seem like something to celebrate, and not so much like a contract she was to be locked into for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hurrying to the café, Hinata hoped that she wasn't too late. She had been having such a good time with the girls that she almost forgot to meet up with Sasuke. Thankfully, she was already in the village centre, which made the trip much shorter than usual.

Rushing through the door, she sighed in relief when she saw that the place was empty. The last thing Hinata wanted was to keep Sasuke waiting—she didn't want to give him the impression that she was rude! Pushing the thought that she could be as horrible as she wanted since they _had _to get married regardless of their feelings on the matter, Hinata sat down at a corner table and tried to calm her frayed nerves. She felt nervous, and she discretely looked at her reflection in the window, hoping she looked presentable.

The ding of the bell above the door rang, and Hinata straightened up hastily. In walked Sasuke, his hair wet—from a shower, she surmised—and his clothes slightly askew. _Did he also rush to get here on time? _

Jumping when Sasuke sat across from her—she shouldn't space out like that—and grabbed a menu, Hinata blushed and hid her face behind her own one, the meals and their prices blurring from how close she was to the writing.

"You'll strain your eyes if you keep doing that."

Face growing even hotter, Hinata moved the menu to a reasonable distance and focused on calming down. She wasn't even sure what the problem was—so what if he didn't want to be late? She didn't either, and that didn't mean anything. It was just simple courtesy.

_Still, it was nice of him to go to the effort..._

Ducking her head, Hinata busied herself with choosing a dish as though it were the answer to the universe.

* * *

Hinata was unusually nervous, something Sasuke noticed. This was a good thing—it distracted from his wet hair and hurriedly pulled on outfit—but he wished she wouldn't worry herself so much over... whatever it was she was thinking about. It was making him tense.

They had finished their meals—a broth for her and a chicken burger for him—and Sasuke felt the urge to fill the silence. It's not like he _wanted _to talk to her, but it was too quiet, and she kept sneaking looks at him when she thought that he wasn't looking. It made him feel uncomfortable, and a little self-conscious.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke quickly thought up a topic.

"Hinata..."

_Now, what else? Shit._

"How has your day been?"

When Hinata looked up at him in surprise, Sasuke wondered if he said something wrong, but then she hesitantly began to tell him about the 'surprise party' that had been thrown for her, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare as her expression softened and her lips upturned at the corners.

Mesmerised, Sasuke zoned out; when Hinata asked him if he was alright, repeatedly even, he struggled to snap out of it. Embarrassed, Sasuke stood with a slight cough, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head, before heading to the counter to pay. When Hinata followed, looking confused but not asking any of the questions he had braced himself for, Sasuke felt better about the whole thing, so much so that he paid for her meal as well as his own.

"S-Sasuke, I can pay..."

"I know you can."

Leaving no room for argument, he swept out of the place, Hinata struggling to keep up with his fast pace. He slowed down once they came across other passer-bys, but Sasuke felt satisfied knowing that he had punished her at least a _little_. He ignored how petty the punishment was.

Now walking side by side, Hinata still trying to settle her breathing—she didn't like running right after a meal!—and Sasuke trying to ignore her while _not _ignoring her, they were both completely unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

It only took a moment's distraction to make you as defenceless as a newborn.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Written quickly, but I like this chapter a lot.

* * *

**Checkmate  
Chapter Seven**

Barely managing to block the blade that came close to slicing deep across his throat, Sasuke's eyes slid into red and black as he drew his chokutō from its sheath. Pushing Hinata behind him, he felt a surge of foreign chakra and knew that she had activated her Byakugan.

"How many?"

There would be no stuttering.

"Two more. South East and North West."

The enemy before him darted forward again, and this time Sasuke was on the offensive, using his sword to back the other against the wall. But this was no amateur, and the Uchiha found himself struggling to keep the shinobi still; his gaze was being avoided at all costs, and Sasuke knew he couldn't use any of his more destructive jutsus while within the village.

Wishing the guards would hurry up, Sasuke tried to ignore the screams of the villagers as they fled inside. He could see Hinata fighting in the corner of his eye while another of the cloaked men watched, and she was holding her own as she dealt damage with graceful movements more akin to dancing than combat. His respect for the Hyuuga rose, knowing that she could look after herself for now, and so he focused on getting information from the enemy.

"Why did you come here?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Sasuke sent the edge of his chokutō across the man's bicep, and blood now dripped down his blade to stain the ground. He asked again, and the result was the same, only elsewhere on the body, and after remaining empty-handed for another five minutes, Sasuke was finding it hard to land upon an unwounded stretch of flesh.

The enemy wasn't slowing down. In fact, the man was starting to laugh; it was a sickening sound, maniacal and drowned in blood, and Sasuke felt a chill run through him.

_This is not human._

"What are you?"

The laughter died down, and he was greeted with a wide, bloody grin. Finally, the creature raised its head to look at him straight on, and Sasuke almost wished that he hadn't, for_ there were no eyes_.

He flinched; stepping back, Sasuke drew Hinata closer to him, ignoring her gasp. This was wrong, and she shouldn't see this, but when Hinata let out a strangled cry, Sasuke knew it was too late.

"S-Sasuke?"

Hurried footsteps approached from nearby—about time—but the monsters turned to disappear atop the rooftops; their leader was the last to go, but not before leaving his first and final message.

"Sasuke-kun... Kabuto sends his well wishes."

* * *

Tsunade was yelling at him, Naruto was freaking out because not only had there been a breach of security, but Hinata and Sasuke were getting _married_, and Hinata looked like she was about to faint. His suspicions were confirmed when Hinata's body crumpled; snatching her up before she fell to the ground, Sasuke carried her over to a chair and placed her gently upon the seat, hoping that she wasn't too scarred by what they had just witnessed.

The memory of those gouged out eyes wouldn't leave him alone, and he wondered if she too kept seeing them, over and over.

Walking back over to stand before the Hokage's desk, Sasuke waited while Tsunade poured herself another drink and muttered something about 'not being drunk enough for this'. The Uchiha knew she was taking the situation more seriously than she seemed, and so he held his tongue.

"This job is a pain in the ass."

"I'll happily take it, 'baasan, if you feel too old for such a prestigious position!"

Naruto grinned, puffing out his chest and looking as though he had just solved the crisis of world hunger. But Sasuke wasn't in the mood; this was serious.

Staring down at the Hokage, Sasuke repeated his statement of what had occurred, leaving out no details. If Kabuto were behind this, then he needed all the help he could get. Besides, he had to worry about someone other than himself now, even if he didn't want to. Because he didn't—not really.

Tsunade frowned as she mulled over what she was told. Kabuto had been the right-hand man of Orochimaru's, and when his body hadn't been recovered, she had hoped that they had simply missed it. Now it seemed that _that_ was not the case.

"I'll put together a task-force and begin an investigation. For now, I want you to take Hinata home and get some rest. I'll keep you informed."

Bowing, Sasuke collected Hinata, being careful not to wake her since she could use the rest, and left the building. Naruto rushed after him, and if Sasuke hadn't been holding Hinata, he'd have punched the dobe by now, because he was looking at him with that stupid grin of his.

"What now?"

Naruto pretended to be hurt, making himself look especially pathetic by contorting his face into a caricature of sadness.

"Aw, didn't you miss me even a bit? But I know you're not really the cold-hearted bastard you claim to be, not if you got Hinata-chan to agree to marry you!"

The blonde looked so triumphant that Sasuke didn't even bother to correct him. Naruto would find out sooner or later; if not from his wife, then from one of the others. Even walking through the town meant hearing about some sort of gossip.

"Whatever. Don't you have a wife to say hello to?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically, and Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. The dobe was such an idiot.

"Shit! Sakura-chan is gonna kill me!"

Sasuke smiled to himself as Naruto ran off in a flurry, almost bowling over a bunch of girls who giggled as he yelled out an apology, trying to bow and run at the same time.

_Dobe._

* * *

"What did you do to Hinata-sama?"

About to growl out his defence, truly pissed off that Neji thought him so low as to _hurt_ his dear cousin (_his_ fiancée!), Sasuke stopped himself when he felt Hinata stirring in his arms. When her eyes fluttered open, she instantly went red when she saw his face peering down at her.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Put her down!"

"N-Neji-niisan!"

Wobbling as she was placed back on her two feet, Hinata was quick to deduce why Neji was glaring at Sasuke with even more venom than before. She hastened to correct his assumptions before Sasuke took any more offence, because he wasn't looking too pleased, either.

"Niisan, I fainted from something that I heard two of the guards talking about, and Sasuke was kind enough to bring me home."

Sasuke was impressed; Hinata didn't stutter as she told her white lie, and what a good lie that was. Anyone would think that Hinata had heard some men talking to one another about their latest conquests. Neji would know the sort of language that would have been used.

The older Hyuuga visibly deflated, which amused Sasuke, but he decided not to pick a fight. Hinata looked tired, and she was probably still shaken from today's events. He supposed that he would have to explain some things to her now, but that could wait.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, of course. T-Thank you for taking me home, S-Sasuke."

When he leaned in to kiss Hinata on the cheek, Sasuke told himself that it was purely for Neji's benefit.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am so very sorry for the wait, but I have had no internet for over a week, and I only just managed to access the gateway so I could change the settings! We didn't call up the service provider because the last time we did, they charged us $200 for _not fixing a damned thing, _and my iPhone refused to tether. So, please forgive me, haha. I will try finish up Ch9 tonight if I have the time, but I am fairly sick at the moment; I would have written more chapters during the week except that I dislike being on the computer without internet... It felt too sad, like it was missing something important!**  
**

* * *

**Checkmate  
****Chapter Eight**

_"__Y-Yes, of course. T-Thank you for taking me home, S-Sasuke."_

___When he leaned in to kiss Hinata on the cheek, Sasuke told himself that it was purely for Neji's benefit._

Shocked into silence, Hinata could only stare numbly at the back of the Uchiha's shirt, her cheek tingling from the kiss while her heart threatened to burst from her chest. She could practically _feel_ Neji behind her seething away, no doubt cursing Sasuke's very existence. When she turned to face her cousin, she felt slightly disconnected as she softly murmured, "Niisan, he is to be my husband. He will take many more liberties than a kiss on the cheek."

With a slight bow, she bid him goodnight. Neji scowled, knowing that what she said was true but unable to accept it; turning on his heel, veins began to protrude around his eyes as he made his way into the village.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't terribly surprised when Neji jumped from above to corner him in an alleyway; if he were to be honest, he had wondered what was taking the Hyuuga so long to confront him. Neji was not one to keep his grievances to himself—not any more—and their mutual dislike made it even more unlikely that the older man would keep his mouth shut. Sasuke's muscles tensed, and he readied himself should this turn into a fight. If it did, he would welcome the opportunity to knock the _great Hyuuga genius_ down from his pedestal.

"What are your intentions towards Hinata-sama?"

Sasuke raised a brow—what sort of question was that?

"We are to be married, in case you had forgotten."

Neji's expression hardened even further, but he kept a tight rein on his emotions. He needed to know.

"Do you intend to be a good husband? Are you going to treat her well, even if you do not love her?"

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga carefully, his thoughts whirling as he tried to get a better grasp on the situation.

_Is his need to know purely cousinly?_

At the thought of Neji pining after Hinata, Sasuke suddenly didn't feel like talking, and was more inclined to throw a few punches. It must have shown on his face—Sasuke didn't wear jealousy well—but luckily for them both, Neji quickly refuted the assumption that he cared more for Hinata than he should.

"I ask as a cousin, and nothing more. But I see that maybe I was wrong about this. Nonetheless, if I hear _anything_ about you hurting Hinata-sama, physically or emotionally, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Neji leapt back onto the rooftops, leaving Sasuke to ask himself a few questions of his own.

* * *

"Neesan... Is it true that you and Sasuke were attacked in the village yesterday?"

The room went silent, and Hinata was thankful that breakfast was only shared with her father, Neji, and Hanabi. Ignoring the hard stare she was now receiving from Neji, Hinata tried to calm her nerves as she answered her ever-impertinent little sister while picking at her food.

"Y-Yes, we were attacked b-by some rogue n-ninja. The H-Hokage is looking into it."

Hoping to leave it at that, Hinata felt the sudden urge to strangle her sister when Hanabi asked, "Why? Why were you attacked?"

Sighing audibly—really, she didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning—and pushing her bowl away, no longer hungry, Hinata answered, "I don't know, Hanabi. Father, Niisan—please excuse me."

Standing gracefully, Hinata bowed and headed to her bedroom, wanting to be alone. What could she tell them? That Kabuto had sent them something _inhuman_ after Sasuke when he was supposed to be dead?

_"Sasuke-kun... Kabuto sends his well wishes."_

Images of eyeless faces filled her mind, and Hinata knew that she had to speak with Sasuke. Too many questions had plagued her last night as she tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

She escaped through the window, her Byakugan activated. Hinata felt ridiculous as she scaled the wall surrounding the compound, but she didn't want to risk being ambushed in the hallway by her father, Hanabi, or even worse, Neji, who now knew that she had lied to him last night. She would have to explain herself the next time she saw him, but for now, she had a fiancé to find.

* * *

Hinata found Sasuke in the middle of what seemed like a serious conversation with Naruto. Not wanting to interrupt, she waited at the edge of the training field, feeling a little sheepish as she hadn't been training at all since learning of her engagement. She really needed to get back into a routine.

She didn't have to wait long, as the two men were now walking over, Naruto waving cheerfully and Sasuke being... Sasuke. Hinata smiled brightly, and Sasuke stiffened slightly, because she wasn't looking at_ him_ like that, but at _Naruto_, and suddenly he recalled something she had confessed to him the day she cried in his arms.

_"N-Naruto-kun... I t-told him... I t-told him that I l-loved him, and y-yet..!"_

Now annoyed, Sasuke bit out a short greeting before promptly turning and walking away, ignoring Naruto's indignant shouts. Too busy being pissed off, he didn't hear the fast approaching steps until Hinata ran in front of him, her face flushed.

"S-Sasuke..! I w-wanted to talk to y-you about—"

"Are you so sure?"

Hinata looked confused as he abruptly cut her off, and she wondered what she had done to make him so displeased. Sasuke was scowling as he looked in her direction but not directly at her—over her shoulder, actually—and Hinata desperately tried to understand what had happened.

_He had been so nice lately..._

It clicked when Naruto joined up with them and Sasuke looked like he wanted to behead the blonde. She had seen that look before, on Neji's face once when an emissary from the Land of Lightning became enamoured with a flattered and somewhat interested Tenten.

_Somewhat interested... Oh no!_

Feeling as though she were on an A-grade mission, Hinata quietly asked that Naruto might allow them to speak alone for a moment. The blonde, having decided that it must be a relationship thing, grinned at them both before winking and telling them to 'behave'.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Do you still like him?"

Biting into her bottom lip, Hinata couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, instead focusing on the tree behind him. Such a pretty tree.

"I... Of c-course I like N-Naruto-kun, b-but..."

Sasuke made to leave, not pleased with her answer, and Hinata wished that she were able to lie to the Uchiha the way she had to her cousin.

"B-But not like t-that! S-Sasuke!"

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata attempted to word her feelings in that way that Sasuke would not misunderstand.

"N-Naruto-kun will always b-be someone special t-to me, but he's been m-married to Sakura for... F-For over a year. T-The feelings have f-faded, and it's n-not quite the s-same."

She was so nervous that her stuttering had increased tenfold, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

_I can't even talk properly!_

"They have faded... So they are not gone?"

"N-No..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and for a second, Hinata felt a shiver of fear run through her.

"I can't have a wife who wants another man. I won't stand for it."

The fear quickly dissipated upon hearing that. Now a little angry herself, because Sasuke was demanding that she be rid of feelings that she had held for as long as she could remember, Hinata straightened and stared defiantly up at Sasuke. Her fiancée.

"Well, I d-don't want a husband that d-doesn't want me at all! Or a husband t-that only sees me as something... s-something that he owns!"

"I don't... Hinata, I don't _not_ want you."

Sasuke sighed, raking a hand through the back of his hair. He looked decidedly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation had turned.

"I don't know how to be in a relationship, and I don't like to share. I especially don't want to share you with that dobe."

Before Hinata could think of a reply—if she even could—they were approached by a messenger, who informed them that the Hokage wanted to see them as soon as possible. Remembering what she had initially intended to talk to Sasuke about, Hinata wondered if their meeting with Tsunade would shed some light on the issue. She wasn't sure if Sasuke would even want to talk her any further today, let alone answer her questions about the attack.

"W-We should go..."

Sasuke nodded, and then Hinata had to rush after the Uchiha to keep up, silently cursing to herself in a way that would shock even Kiba. She stumbled a few times, but Hinata continued on stubbornly, determined to keep up with her 'sometimes nice but mostly a jerk today' fiancé. In the back of her mind, Hinata wondered why she was trying so hard.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Not as long as I'd like my chapters to be, but I covered all I needed to for the time being. Please tell me of any mistakes, grammatical or story wise! I am my own beta, and don't always catch everything.

**Replies to Ch8 reviews:  
**tatoo26 - Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for the well-wishes concerning my health.  
NanamiYatsumaki - I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Sasuke really doesn't have much practice with this sort of thing. He will have to learn!  
.xX (your name refuses to stay put, even when I use HTML magic) - Thank you! I hope to have _at least_ two updates a week, but it really depends on how busy I am.  
Kanra-Kaoru - He really, really does get jealous easily. I find it cute, as long as it doesn't turn into something crazy! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Checkmate****  
Chapter Nine**

"T-That was fast..."

"Too fast."

When they had arrived to meet with the Hokage, Tsunade hadn't been alone. Standing to either side of her desk had been Kiba, Shino, and two familiar, older jounin. Their expressions had been grim, despite having a plethora of information concerning the creatures that had attacked them. Grim, because it was surely a trap, to have left their tracks so poorly concealed.

As Hinata and Sasuke now walked aimlessly, both mulling over what they had just been told, their tempers had cooled to the point where their argument felt merely trivial compared to the big issue at hand. If Kabuto was truly alive out there, then that meant trouble for Konoha, as even Hinata knew he had been Orochimaru's right-hand man—the man responsible for numerous crimes against the Land of Fire, among many others.

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata would have missed Sasuke's slight nod if she hadn't been watching him so closely from the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath before courageously asking, "D-Do you wish t-that you could search, too?"

Sasuke seemed contemplative, and Hinata sensed no anger from him, but she received a question instead of an answer.

"Don't you want to know the full story?"

He had stopped walking, and was now turned to face her. Hinata fidgeted as he pinned her with a calm yet steady gaze, but she ignored the urge to poke her fingers together and instead forced herself to look back up at him. Sasuke looked unusually defeated; while Hinata _did _want to know why Kabuto was supposedly sending monstrosities after her fiancé, she now felt it wasn't the time. She decided to tell a white lie, or at least try to.

"It's n-not my b-business to know, unless you w-want me to."

His brow furrowed in confusion, and Hinata realised that her answer wasn't at all what Sasuke had expected; it made sense considering how Sakura and Naruto weren't the type to let an issue drop. She waited patiently while he thought up a reply.

Sasuke felt relieved, but mostly he just felt tired. Tired from never sharing anything with anyone... but he didn't want to talk about Orochimaru, or Kabuto, right now.

"I'll tell you soon."

Hinata left it at that, trusting that he would eventually tell her what she wanted—no, _needed_—to know. She also felt a little pleased that he didn't refuse outright to ever explain anything to her.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

When Hinata returned home, once again escorted to the gate by Sasuke (minus the kiss, but Hinata was pretty sure that was because of Neji's absence), she rested up before joining her family for dinner. Along with her father, sister and cousin, the usual relatives were there, but they paid no heed to her for once, deciding to talk amongst themselves rather than slyly pick at her flaws.

Her father, however, seemed incredibly focused on her, asking about her day, how she felt, and how Sasuke was doing. Initially confused, Hinata quickly realised that this was her father's way of showing that he was concerned about the situation Hanabi had brought to his attention that morning. Her replies became warmer, and his expression relaxed just enough to put her at ease.

Even Hanabi was behaving herself, for whatever reason, and Neji knew better than to bring up such an issue while the others were around. Perhaps Hanabi also knew better.

Hinata was able to enjoy her food without stressing for once.

* * *

Neji found her as she sat outside in the private garden that connected her bedroom to her sister's. There were just enough lanterns to bathe the flowers with a soft glow without drowning out the moonlight, and insects buzzed to one another as they slowly hovered around their home. Hinata felt relaxed to point of almost falling asleep, and not even an angry Neji could ruin that—probably because he _wasn't_ angry.

"Hinata-sama..."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"I understand your reasoning. I have made my animosity towards Uch—your_ fiancé_—quite obvious, and I apologise. I will restrain myself in the future."

"Thank you, Niisan."

She smiled up at her cousin, who had remained standing, wishing him a good night as he took his leave. She followed after him shortly after, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and have a nice dream to wake up to.

* * *

"H-Hanabi?"

Her plans were halted when Hinata found her sister snuggled under her blanket, looking up at her defiantly. Her little sister hadn't done this in over three years, when she had declared that she "wasn't a baby any more". Hinata had thought it even more unlikely to reoccur once Hanabi became the new heiress.

"Neesan, are you going to just stand there gawking, or are you coming to bed?"

Hanabi puffed up her cheeks, and Hinata giggled, reminded that her sister was still a child in many ways. Climbing under the covers, she smiled when Hanabi cuddled up to her like she used to. They laid like that in silence until Hanabi mumbled, "You'll be leaving me alone soon, Hina-chan..."

"Y-You'll still have Neji-niisan..."

Hanabi sat up so fast that she almost smashed into Hinata's nose, her long hair sticking up all over the place and her face screwed up in disgust.

"I can't share a bed with Neji! Ew!"

Hinata's laughter turned into pleas for mercy as Hanabi began to hit her over the head with one of the pillows.

* * *

Out in the hall, Hiashi smiled to himself as he heard his daughters laughing and screaming (Hanabi more than Hinata, of course), before retiring to his own room. His smile faded when he saw the empty bed; many years had gone by, but still he half-expected to see his wife under the covers, reading one of her many books before turning to smile gently up at him at his arrival.

Despite what others might think, his wife's passing had left a hollowness within him that Hiashi knew would never be filled.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Not a long chapter, because it was 2:30am when I initially wrote it, and then I became lazy. I'll make it up to you with a longer and better-written Ch11 that I'll post up sometime this week!

**Replies to Ch9 reviews:**  
ryotanimoto16 - Thank you, I wanted to make him more fatherly, even if he is a strict sort of man. I feel that he is not very good at expressing his 'softer' feelings (like the stereotypical man).  
aisha89 - Thank you. I never saw Hiashi as evil to begin with, more of a hardened leader of a clan that held strength above everything else.  
Saki-Hime - Thank you, I hope the future chapters will be to your liking!  
aprrayn - Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't mind this tiny chapter. There will be more about Kabuto in the future, but missions take forever, and Sasuke and Hinata are yet to be directly involved, so it will take time.  
Fushigi yuki - Don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this story! I've set goals for myself so that I stick to it.  
NanamiYatsumaki - Thank you. They are trying to get along, and it helps that Sasuke is behaving himself (I don't think he would want a wife that hated him, and when he learns more about Hinata, he'll start to truly care about her - neither seem the type to confide in others so easily, but I'll speed it up a bit soon once they get to have a detailed conversation or two! They're both such slow-pokes emotionally...).  
The Final Phoenix - Thank you, hope to keep you reading.  
FlameOfAFriend94 - Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I'll do my best to update regularly.  
LilyVampire - Thank you, I also much prefer my Hiashi, haha. I don't think he is cold-hearted, just that his previous methods of motivating Hinata were ill-suited to her temperament. Hinata needs a gentler, more supportive approach.

* * *

**Checkmate  
Chapter Ten**

Hinata stood before the full-length mirror, hands trembling as she felt the delicate embroidery beneath her palms. Her wedding kimono had been designed just for her, and Hinata wondered which of the clans-women had ordered it; the style was less elaborate than that of the typical Uchikake, but in being so, suited Hinata perfectly. The white of the silk brought out the colour in her cheeks, and the deep purple shine to her hair matched the swans that outstretched their wings along her side.

Still staring at her reflection, Hinata was oblivious to the admiration of the seamstress and her employees; she looked beautiful. In their imaginations, Hinata was a young woman in love, soon to be married to the handsome Uchiha heir.

Hinata frowned. In her dreams, she had always walked down the aisle towards red and gold. _What colours would Sasuke wear?_

* * *

Tsunade glared at the report on her desk, having read over it enough times to have memorised the damned thing. She had given the men a day's break, but now Kiba, Shino, Arata and Hideo stood before her once again, awaiting orders. Tsunade knew it was a trap; _they _knew it was a trap. But they couldn't just sit back and do _nothing._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she quickly made a decision.

"Do not go rushing in blindly. Find out what Kabuto—if this _is _Kabuto—wants us to stumble into, but do it from a distance."

The team nodded, their expressions solemn.

* * *

"Oi, teme! Stop ignoring me!"

Sasuke slammed the door behind him, muffling Naruto's voice only for a few seconds before the blonde forced his way in, his face red with indignation. Sasuke would have smirked in amusement if he weren't so pissed off. He knew it was irrational, that Naruto loved Sakura—was _married_ to their former teammate—and would never go after Hinata, but that only made Sasuke angrier, because he was being stupid.

_Pathetic, more like it._

He wouldn't tell Naruto that, though. Still, he had to soothe the dobe's easily wounded ego, and quickly, before his apartment was ruined. The last time they had argued at his home, Sasuke had ended up having to crash with Naruto and Sakura for a few days while the place was being fixed up.

"I'm not ignoring you, idiot. I'm just in... a bad mood."

Naruto grumbled, "You're always in a bad mood..." but he looked decidedly less dejected than before, and Sasuke figured that would suffice. When the blonde began to search through his cupboards, knowing that Sasuke always kept some ramen on hand for whenever he visited, the Uchiha relaxed somewhat, sure that Naruto wouldn't ask any annoying questions for now.

"So, what's up with you and Hinata-chan, eh?"

With a low growl, Sasuke sent a right-hook into Naruto's grinning face. Apartment be damned.

* * *

"Your fiancé has been loitering outside the gates for half an hour now."

Looking up in shock, only to see that Neji was being serious, Hinata hurriedly made her way towards the front gate, her heart beating a mile a minute. _Did I forget to meet him somewhere? But we didn't make any plans, and it's past dinner time... What if he is hurt?_

Almost running now, Hinata rushed over to Sasuke, who appeared to be pacing agitatedly out in the street. As she slid to a stop, Hinata fought to catch her breath, and her eyes widened as she saw a fresh bruise upon Sasuke's cheek.

"Y-You're hurt!"

Without thinking, Hinata stepped forward, her right hand raised. Her fingertips had only just grazed Sasuke's jaw when her wrist was caught in a harsh grip; when she cried out in pain, Sasuke hastened to loosen his hold, his expression apologetic. Lowering her arm, he didn't let go, instead tugging her towards him.

Confused, Hinata could only stare up at him, her cheeks heating up at how close his face was to hers. While _logically_ she knew that the Uchiha was handsome, Hinata was now being forced to accept it on a purely subjective level. Even with the dark spread of blood beneath his skin, Sasuke still managed to look as though he had stepped from the pages of a fairytale. _A vampire prince..._

"...What?"

_Gah, I said that out loud!_

"N-Nothing!"

Struggling to free herself from him, deeply embarrassed and more than a little mortified with her thoughts, Hinata almost fell when he let go of her wrist. Instinctively sending out chakra to help her regain her footing, Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief as she steadied herself, all the while berating her behaviour. _What kind of kunoichi loses her balance so easily?_

She almost fell over again just from his next words alone.

"I need somewhere to stay the night."

Hinata could only stare at him in shock, before stammering a reply, the words sticking to her tongue.

"S-Stay... h-here..?"

Sasuke fidgeted nervously, obviously uncomfortable with having to ask.

"My apartment is a mess... and I can't stay at Naruto's tonight. Kakashi is away, as well, so..."

His reluctance was clear, and while Hinata had her suspicions on why he couldn't stay at Naruto's, she couldn't deny his request. The Hyuuga manor had many spare rooms, and she couldn't leave her fiancé outside all night. Hinata would have accepted him into her home even if they weren't engaged; it was only right. A Hyuuga must be a most gracious host.

As Hinata reasoned with herself, she ignored the giddiness she suddenly felt at the idea of having Sasuke sleep over.

_It is **not **a sleepover, Hinata!_

"Y-You are most w-welcome to s-stay..."

Hinata bowed politely, and as she lead the way inside, Sasuke kept himself a step behind, if only to keep Hinata from seeing what he was sure was a blush on his face.

**TBC**

* * *

*Uchikake - "is a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance."  
*red and gold – I think these colours would suit Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Just under 2000 words. Things are starting to happen _for real _now! I hope you like the direction I'm going. Discrepancies of tone and themes from chapter to chapter are to be blamed on my moods! Late because I had a busy and then horrible week (all is well now).

**Replies to Ch10 reviews:**  
Thewolfnamedshe - Thank you! The plot gets less cute, I'm afraid, but their relationship is only going to get deeper, so I hope that works as a trade.  
Jas Rey - Thank you! I hope you like this one, too.  
aisha89 - Thank you! I'll try never to make it that short again, though, haha.  
Kanra-Kaoru - Oh, there were many things Neji wanted to do... but was not allowed!  
LilyVampire - I'd draw it if I were confident in my artistic abilities, but in a way it's good just to let people envision it however they want. Hope you're cool with what I did to their 'sleep-over'.  
Veraozao - Thank you - continue loving it, please!  
SpritelyGryffindor Mostly one sitting, wow. Thank you, I'm pleased to find you like it so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
aprrayn - Thank you - I'm still not rushing into his plot, he is rushing himself in! But things have only just begun - their relationship is still going to be the focus.  
supremekikay - Thank you! Hopefully I shall keep up the good work.  
FlameOfAFriend94 - I would also prefer quality over quantity, but I hope this chapter is both! I'm worried that people think Hinata is not being much of a kunoichi here, but she will always do the job when it is is necessary, and one must remember that she is no cold-hearted killer like some.  
Fushigi yuki - I hope I don't disappoint! This took an unexpected turn (as usual - my imagination is fickle and dramatic).  
ProjXPsyClone - It wasn't mentioned, because I've come to the conclusion (purely decided on my own) that Naruto and Sasuke get into brawls at the drop of the hat, and that in a way, it's how they show their feelings for each other without being sappy about it (even though Sasuke was feeling jealous, he knows it is ridiculous). I hope that makes some sort of sense... I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter!  
Saki-Hime - I like to think that Hinata would learn to sneak up and chakra attack his limbs should he behave in such an appalling fashion!

* * *

**Checkmate**  
**Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke had been inside the main Hyuuga manor before, but it had been many years ago, and he had spent most of the visit hiding behind his father, who had mercifully allowed his bashfulness. As he walked further down the hall, grand despite its seemingly plain décor, he couldn't help but compare it to his family home and find it lacking—lacking warmth. His father might not have been the epitome of fatherly devotion, but his mother had more than made up for it, and Itachi...

He pushed the thoughts aside; Sasuke did not intend to become a poor house guest simply because of memories, even if history told a far worse story on the sort of manners he had. Sasuke wasn't able to dwell on what a brat he had been in the past, either, as he soon found himself waiting before a closed door that Hinata had disappeared behind. He wasn't left to his own devices for long; loud steps approached quickly before the door slid open to reveal a less than pleased Neji. _When is he ever pleased to see me?_

Neji's outburst was cut off before it even started, by none other than Hiashi Hyuuga, who now loomed over the shoulder of his nephew, his brow furrowed as he assessed the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't afraid of the Hyuuga clan-head, but he felt a niggling worry that his _future father-in-law _would find him wanting—probably already did—and suddenly decide to end the engagement. Of course, he would not argue against it, but...

"Sasuke Uchiha. My daughter tells me that you need a place to stay for the night."

Hiashi was a formidable foe, whether it be in the field or a clan meeting, and Sasuke drew upon his childhood to find the right words. _What would Itachi have said, before he had earned the right to demand from others?_

"Hyuuga-sama, I humbly request but one night under your roof while my home is being repaired. I would not ask if I did not feel it were necessary."

The words felt like ash on his tongue. Bureaucrats spoke like this, not ninja who could force another's hand with a sharp blade upon fragile flesh. But at Hiashi's approving smile, faint but nonetheless there, Sasuke felt that it had been worth it.

"Very well. Hinata shall situate you."

Hiashi sunk back into the room, making sure Neji would follow with a thinly-veiled order.

"I have some matters to discuss with you, Neji."

Sasuke didn't stay to witness Neji's frustration, not with Hinata already on the move, but he did hear the door slide shut in a very restrained 'slam'. He smirked, while inwardly hoping the Hyuuga prodigy wouldn't come after him in the middle of the night. Not that Sasuke couldn't take him—he could beat the stupid arrogance off Neji's face with one hand immobilised—but that wasn't the point.

He forgot the point when Hinata turned to face him, her lips turned up into a shy smile as she spoke. He forgot everything, actually, forcing Hinata to repeat herself.

"H-Here is your room, S-Sasuke."

"...Thanks."

Brushing past her, Sasuke entered the room... and promptly shut the door in Hinata's face.

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep—she kept thinking about the day. Only that morning had she been trying on her wedding dress, and now Sasuke was lying in bed a few doors down. A respectable distance, but not so far as to isolate him; he was also on the opposite end of the hall from Neji, just to be safe.

She wondered if she should be mad at him for the stunt he pulled earlier, but Hinata knew to trust her instincts. Perhaps he felt embarrassed—she didn't know for sure—but Hinata was certain that he hadn't been _trying _to be rude, not on purpose.

Curling up on her side, blanket pulled up past her nose, Hinata closed her eyes and hoped to get some rest when a muffled flurry of movement nearby sent her reaching desperately for the kunai beneath her pillow. Swinging her arm out, she almost stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder; she likely would have if she hadn't opened her eyes in time to see his Sharingan staring down at her.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Why didn't you just use your Byakugan?"

Confused by the question (a good one, she would later admit), Hinata simply blinked blearily up at Sasuke before remembering that he had just barged into her room, at—she looked at her alarm clock—three in the morning!

She wasn't given the chance to speak any further as Sasuke urged her out of bed, telling her to get dressed and ready—'Ready for what?', she wondered—thankfully turning around long enough for her to get naked and then fully-clothed in record time, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the window.

As she looked over her shoulder, Hinata saw the hollowed faces—the gouged out eyes—that had haunted her dreams.

* * *

Hinata leapt from branch to branch, her chest feeling as though it would burst, and her throat burning hot from the night's cold air. If she had been training, she would feel exhilarated—_alive_—but only fear gripped her as she fled her home—fled Konoha. In the back of her mind, Hinata wondered if she should have sought help from her father, from Neji, but she didn't know what these _things _were truly capable of. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself had she jeopardised the safety of her family and her clan.

Sasuke was to her left—she could see the flow of chakra as it sped along his body, thicker around his eyes and feet—and so Hinata kept going, even as she felt the slow ebb of fatigue beginning to set in. They had been running at chakra-infused speeds for almost two hours now, and still they were being pursued. There were three of them, just like the first time, and they showed no signs of slowing down. The only thing Hinata could be certain of was that there was something very wrong with their chakra. It was dark, murky and completely unlike any other she had seen, and it was largely centred on their limbs, as though pushing them along without any input from their organs. Horrified at her conclusion that they must be _dead_, Hinata pushed the thought away, reminding herself that one of them had spoken, to Sasuke. It had been a slithery sort of voice, a bit like a snake, and...

"Hinata, how far away are they?"

Shocked back into the present, Hinata almost tumbled from the tree; their pursuers were nowhere to be found. They had vanished, and that just wasn't possible! Her range was even better than Neji's, not to mention that they had been right in the middle. Even if they had turned back, they would have still been visible to her.

"They're gone..."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Sasuke had spun her around to face him, his mouth set in a snarl. Hinata was sure that he would have shaken her if she hadn't answered quickly enough—she also knew that he was just scared. Anyone would be.

"T-They dropped off m-my radar... It's n-not possible, b-but..."

Dropping his hands from her shoulders, Sasuke cursed under his breath before jumping to the leaf-strewn ground beneath them. By the time Hinata joined him—in a more graceful manner down the side of the trunk—he was pacing agitatedly back and forth, his expression darkening the longer she watched him.

Hinata fidgeted nervously, still scanning the perimeter for the enemy, but deep down, she knew they wouldn't be returning any time soon... which was precisely the problem. _Why did they just leave? And how did they vanish?_

"How far away are we from Konoha?"

"W-What? Oh, u-um, I think we're v-very close to K-Kusagakure..."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, staring over at Hinata almost in disbelief.

"We're in the _Grass _country? When did we pass the border?"

Hinata didn't recall passing the border. There was no wall, and there were no stationed guards, but ANBU would regularly patrol the area. Either way, they should have recognised the crossing into foreign lands.

As they looked around at the scenery surrounding them with suspicion, a ripple ran across their vision before the thick trunks shifted into thinner stalks of bamboo. Genjutsu, and Sasuke hadn't even noticed.

Hinata didn't dare look at the Uchiha. She could feel his rage from two metres away—his rage at being fooled by _genjutsu_, of all things—and so when he rigidly made his way towards the Hidden Village of Grass, she followed silently behind without question.

* * *

The village was small—tiny in comparison to Konoha—but it had an inn, and it had food. They ate in silence, Sasuke seated near the window with his expression closed off, and Hinata on the bed. She was trying her hardest to ignore the fact that there was only _one _bed in the room, knowing that it had been all they could afford—neither knew that they would be in another country when they retired the evening before. They had barely scraped enough together to afford this meal.

The sun would soon rise, and normally Hinata enjoyed the retreat of night, but this time she felt ill at ease. Daybreak would mean breakfast, and breakfast would mean her family discovering that she and _Sasuke _were missing. Somehow, even the Hyuuga guards missed the intruders—even _Neji _didn't know, as she had briefly spied his chakra flowing calmly in his room—and as she thought back to how her room must look, with her nightclothes strewn about and her mission essentials untouched...

Hinata gasped, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"W-We have to send word—immediately! T-They're gonna think t-that—"

"—That I kidnapped you. I know. I sent a note off when we arrived."

"O-Oh... Thank you."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence again, although Hinata felt more relieved than before. If the note arrived in time, they could avoid any of the _extremely _bad repercussions that would surely fall on Sasuke. The village already thought him a traitor; this would only cement their beliefs. They didn't personally care about Hinata—only a select few did—but the very idea of him stealing away _Hiashi Hyuuga's_ daughter, even if she were no longer heiress, could brand him a fugitive and missing-nin.

Yawning, Hinata was reminded of the bed issue once again. Face growing hot as she stared down at the covers, which were a deep but faded red with simple brown embroidery around the edges, Hinata frantically tried to figure out what to do. It was Sasuke who stated the obvious.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I found a bedroll in the cupboard earlier."

Nodding in thanks, Hinata quickly scrambled under the covers in embarrassment, but not before making sure Sasuke had a pillow and blanket of his own. The room might have been tiny and dull, but it had all a person or two could need. She drifted off almost as soon as she closed her eyes, but not before berating herself for being stupid. _You are a **kunoichi**, Hinata. You've shared sleeping areas with Kiba and Shino for years, and your main function was surveillance. Stop making Sasuke do all the work!_

While Hinata sleepily promised herself to be the ninja she had worked hard to become, Sasuke worried that she would be forced into it sooner than they knew.

* * *

A shriek came from the sky; the bird was dead before it hit the ground. Picking up the coded message, the cloaked man grinned as the paper shrivelled up before disintegrating into ash. "You can do better than that, Sasuke-kun..."

**TBC**


End file.
